Looking Through Another's Eyes
by Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown
Summary: Hatred was the only emotion between Seto and Katsuya, but when something unexpected happens their feelings will begin to change. On top of the current situation, they both find themselves discovering more about the other's life than they ever wanted to.
1. Monday

Author's Note:-

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh what so ever nor do I claim to.

Rated - T for swearing, violence and some abuse.

Warnings - Boys love is what makes this story, so if you don't like such things, then leave the page, simple as that, click the back button and read something you _do_ like. I will take no homophobic abuse, the comment will be deleted and forgotten. I like this pairing and so do a lot of other people, so leave us be to enjoy it.

Pairings - SetoxKatsuya (Main) HirotoxOtogi, YamixYugi and BakuaxRyou (Side)

_Italics - Characters thoughts and mind links._

* * *

**Looking Through Another's Eyes**

**Chapter - 01 - Monday  
**

Jounouchi sighed as he climbed from his small warm bed and shut his blaring alarm off whilst murmuring "the sun's not even up, why should I have to be."

He walked into the bathroom to cleanse himself and brush his teeth before he dressed himself in his school uniform and prepared to set off for school but a bump alerted him that his father had awoke by falling off of the sofa and onto the floor. His eyes widened, any second now his father was going to kick his door in and start needlessly yelling at him. He looked to the left at his only escape route and began climbing out of the window, he'd rather not run into his father; he would only end up in pain after all.

Climbing down the fire escape he narrowly escaped his father because not a second later and the door was kicked open and his father stood in his doorway with a wobbly stance and blurry vision searching for his brat. He growled and yelled obscenities once he noticed his son was missing. He would pay dearly once he came back later that afternoon. But until then he was going to drown himself in alcohol and collapse on the sofa.

By this time Jounouchi was almost to the school since he'd decided to speed walk the way there. It was still dark outside since it was still quite early and no one was around yet. He broke into a light jog finding it quite exhilarating, all he needed now was a light shower of rain and then it would be refreshing and exhilarating. He soon arrived at the school, he doubted anyone would be there just yet since it was still far too early and the school had only just opened.

He ran into the building in the direction of the lockers intending on getting his school books ready for his lesson, however he missed the sign warning him of the water on the floor due to the leaking of the ceiling since it had rained heavily over night. Before he knew it he skidded along the water and collided with an unsuspecting student who had just come out of the bathroom.

Groaning in pain they both began climbing from the floor, not until they were both stood straight again did they realise who it was that they'd collided with. Jounouchi paled once the student recognised who he was and began glaring at him for all he was worth. It wasn't like it was his entire fault, well not really, maybe he should have noticed his surroundings a little better but it was first thing in the morning and he was still sleepy.

"You stupid mutt" Kaiba shouted dusting his uniform off which Jounouchi found pointless and a little snobby. It wasn't like his uniform was filthy or anything "why don't you watch where you're going."

Sighing Jounouchi replied moodily "shut it, Kaiba. It wasn't my fault"

"Right, of course not I just ended up on the floor for no reason" Kaiba snapped sarcastically. He wasn't in the mood for the mutt, he'd already had a bad beginning to the morning since his alarm clock had decided not to go off so he was later to school than normal so he hadn't been able to make a start on the stack of work at Kaiba Corp, he'd had an argument with his brother since he'd woken up in a bad mood and taken it out on his little brother and now the mutt just had to knock him down. Could it get any worse?

"I don' know wha ya problem is" Jounouchi yelled, he really couldn't be bothered with the rich boy today, couldn't he just leave him be for once in his life.

Kaiba's eye twitched as he snapped "I can't understand you mutt, I don't speak dog"

Jounouchi's golden eyes flared in anger as he narrowed them at the smirking brunet in front of him "I ain't a dog, for da last time."

"Whatever" Kaiba responded before he walked down the corridor to the classroom where his first lesson would be held.

"Ugh, I hate Mondays" Jounouchi mumbled as he opened his locker which was just across the corridor and collected his much needed school books before he walked in the same direction that the rich boy had just gone, unfortunately he was in the first lesson with Kaiba, what fun that was going to be "they're always the worst."

* * *

Walking through the classroom door he ignored the narrowed sapphire eyes sending daggers at his back. He seated himself in his usual spot near the window and leaned his head on his arms just staring at the world outside the window. It all looked so free to him; he only wished he could feel free. If he wasn't feeling trapped at school he was feeling trapped at home. He just couldn't win.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the other's behaviour and continued to type away on his laptop, he was behind on his work now and he wasn't happy with it, he was never behind but of all days he was today. He clicked away until the stats came up. He was pleased with how well the company was doing but that was mostly due to him since his employees were completely useless and incompetent, he idly wondered why he still had certain ones. He was going to sort that after school though, a lot of his employees were not even nearly pulling their weight in the company and it was about time they were sacked and besides firing people always did give him a rush of power and superiority.

By this time more students were beginning to get to their lessons including Yugi, Honda, Otogi, Anzu, Bakura and Yami. Noticing Jounouchi at his table they made their way over to him ready to greet him cheerily.

"Morning Jou" Yugi called once they'd reached his seat, beaming a smile at him.

Jounouchi sat up straight and turned to face them, forcing a fake smile on his lips, he didn't want them worrying about him.

"Mornin' Yug, guys" Jounouchi replied being as happy and cheery as he could muster which wasn't a lot but the others didn't really notice.

Before more could be said their teacher entered the classroom and immediately wanted quiet, she began to explain what the lesson was about causing the majority of the class to groan in displeasure, it was yet another boring lesson of history. Jounouchi found this lesson completely pointless, what was the use in learning things that happened centuries ago.

All protest was silenced when the teacher narrowed her turquoise eyes at them, she could be very scary when she wanted to. She had authority and she didn't allow anyone to go against her.

"Now, I've arranged a school trip to the history museum tomorrow, so I'm handing out a form you need to give to your parents to sign, so you have permission" the teacher said as the forms were passed out in the classroom.

Kaiba smirked, he had no parents so it would appear he wasn't allowed to go, that was fine with him, a whole day at Kaiba Corp getting on top of the work was more ideal for him anyway.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, his father couldn't even see straight to be able to sign that form, so looks like he'd be skipping out on the school trip as well, oh what a shame. He mentally smiled he didn't want to be going to a stupid boring museum; he'd hang around somewhere instead.

The teacher noticed how pleased both Kaiba and Jounouchi looked and wasn't pleased, she was aware that Kaiba had no parents so he was probably thinking he could get out of it, however she wasn't aware on what was making Jounouchi so happy though, as far as she knew he had parents so he could get permission.

"I'm aware that due to reasons, some people may not be able to get these forms filled in by a parent or guardian, however that still doesn't give you permission to miss the trip, whoever doesn't come on the trip will get an immediate detention for starters."

The class groaned, they had no choice but to go on the boring and educational trip. Now what were they going to do. Kaiba just paid little attention and continued with his work, he didn't care either way.

"Mr Kaiba, I am aware that you have no parents so it's impossible to get this form signed but I have an alternative, your attendance is exemplary but there have been a couple of late days which are on your record, if you want them removed so your record is completely clean of lateness including those meetings you always have to attend, you must be on this trip, am I understood?" she said, daring him to defy her.

Kaiba's looked up from his laptop and his eyes narrowed in anger and outrage but he just said a stiff "fine" and continued to type away on his laptop completely ignoring her again.

"I want that turned off, you are in my class now and you are here to learn" she said coldly.

"You are aware that I know all of this useless lesson's information and that I can get you sacked, right?" He asked with clenched teeth as he looked up at her again, glaring into her turquoise eyes with his cold azure eyes.

"Your threats don't scare me, Mr Kaiba. I'll say it again turn that machine off, now" she said with finality.

He slammed his laptop shut and placed it in his casing before he stared back at her, his glare never leaving. How dare she tell him what to do, she was lower than him, inferior in his eyes.

Jounouchi sniggered, he couldn't help it, it was rare that Kaiba ever got in trouble but when he did it was something you shouldn't miss; it was always very amusing and entertaining.

Noticing that the mutt was laughing at him he moved his glare from the teacher and directed it at Jounouchi instead, no one laughed at him, especially a worthless mutt.

"Now Mr Jounouchi, will you be on the trip tomorrow?" she asked, she had a feeling the answer would be no but she knew how to get around that. Every student would be at the museum tomorrow if she had anything to say about it.

Jounouchi raised and eyebrow before replying "nah, don' think I will be, Miss K"

She narrowed her eyes at the rudeness of the student but just responded with a simple "I see"

Feeling pleased that he had escaped the trip he missed the quick smirk that appeared on the teacher's lips.

"Well Mr Jounouchi, are you aware that you are close to being kicked out of this school permanently if you make one more wrong move?" she asked leaning against her desk and crossing her arms, never looking away from Jounouchi.

The smile that had been on Jounouchi's lips immediately vanished. His eyes widened in shock as he ran over the words in his mind _'kicked out permanently?' _Panic began to rise in his chest; if he was kicked out his father would be furious.

"So I'll ask again, will you be on that trip tomorrow?"

Seeing no way out of it he sighed before he replied quietly "I'll be there"

"Good" she sighed clasping her hands, pleased. "Is there anyone else who thinks they'll get out of the trip?" she asked as she walked around the classroom. Not one person objected to the trip.

"Now this trip is important since you will be doing some work on it with a partner, but don't get too excited because I have already picked your partners" she butted in when the students started to talk to their friends about being partners.

She picked up the list off of the desk and started to call out student's names and the ones they'd be partnered with. She mentally smirked; she knew a lot of the students wouldn't be pleased with their partners.

After just a few students' names had been called, Jounouchi was beginning to feel a little nervous, the teacher was quite sadistic, she'd made sure to partner people with other people they hated and couldn't stand. Knowing her she'd partner him with-

"Mr Jounouchi will be paired with Mr Kaiba"

Jounouchi could feel his world crumble, this teacher was evil pairing him with Kaiba, they were going to brutally murder each other at the museum.

"There's no way I'm working alongside the mutt" Kaiba objected folding his arms.

"I'm sorry, do you have something to say Mr Kaiba?" she asked looking quite angry, she held a book in her hand and Kaiba couldn't help vaguely thinking that she might lob the book in his direction.

He gripped his hands into fists but decided to keep his opinions to himself; he'd take his anger out on the mutt later.

Jounouchi saw no point in trying to argue against her, he wouldn't win, even Kaiba couldn't win against her so why try.

"That's what I thought now I'll continue"

"Mr Motou will be partnered with Miss Mazaki"

"Which Motou, Yami or I?" Yugi asked meekly. He wasn't too fond of this teacher, she scared him a little.

She didn't even need to look down at the list before she murmured "you"

Yugi paled, on the one hand Yami was safe since he knew that she'd be all over his Yami otherwise, on the other hand he had to put up with her for the entire day, and she was going to drive him nuts.

Growling she asked sarcastically "can I continue, now?" without waiting for a response she continued with the partners list.

"Mr Bakura will be partnered with Mr Motou"

"Over my dead body" Bakura objected standing from his seat knocking it to the ground, looking completely furious and ready to send the teacher to the shadow realm but deflated a moment later once he heard Ryou say _'don't even dare or you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next month' _ by the mind link and picked his chair back up and seated himself in it.

Noticing the change of attitude from her student she frowned but continued with the list, she found that this was taking longer than she expected.

"The last two who will be partnered together are Mr Ryuji and Mr Honda"

She was surprised not to hear any argument from them but she wasn't aware that the two liked each other quite alot and had been dating for a short while.

She placed the paper back onto her desk and finally started her lesson, but she didn't get far since the bell rung signalling the end of the lesson, that shouldn't nearly have taken up the whole hour of her lesson.

"Since we are out of time, I'll assign your homework that is in for tomorrow" she said as she picked up the booklets off her desk and handed them out to the students before they could escape from the class.

"Oh man" Jounouchi groaned as he put his homework into his bag and made his way to the next lesson.

* * *

"Today as been hell" Jounouchi mumbled as he let his head drop on the cafeteria table. He'd already gotten two detentions since he hadn't been able to do his homework for one lesson and had gotten into yet another argument with Kaiba. He was thankful it was now lunch; it was the best lesson of the day in his mind.

"Look at it this was, Jou, it's nearly over" Yugi spoke up trying to cheer his friend up.

"Tomorrow ain't gonna be much better, Yug" Jounouchi replied sinking more into a depressed state.

"Cheer up, buddy" Honda said messing Jounouchi's blond tresses more than they already were. Missing the jealous look from Otogi, he'd always thought that those two were too close, he was also aware that Honda had had a crush on Jounouchi once; he wasn't so sure he still didn't. Of course Jounouchi was completely oblivious to this.

"Is there something on your mind, Jounouchi? You know that friends have to stick together, a problem shared is a problem halved" Anzu advised before beginning on her lunch.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes _'can't you give the friendship speeches a rest already? What crap, a problem shared is a problem halved; you don't know or care about my problems, so why pretend?'_

Nothing else was said as they all began to tuck into their meals apart from Jounouchi since he couldn't afford anything for dinner and his apartment was bare of food.

"Don't you have anything to eat, Jou?" Yugi asked noticing that he wasn't eating and feeling worried for his well being.

"I kinda lost my money on da way to school" Jounouchi lied flawlessly rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner for effect.

They all chuckled "what are you like eh?" Honda chuckled.

Jounouchi chuckled along but he wasn't really feeling it, he felt guilty lying to his friends but he couldn't let them know about his life style. He didn't want their pity.

"Jus gonna get some fresh air" Jounouchi murmured standing from his chair as he added "feelin' dizzy"

"Alright" Yugi replied as he started on his crisps.

Sighing Jounouchi walked out of the cafeteria and headed outside, he just wanted to be alone, it was getting tiring keeping up appearances that everything was great when it really wasn't.

Stepping outside he smiled as he realised it had begun to rain, walking out his uniform immediately started to get wet, the cold water soaking through to his skin, he knew he'd have a cold but it was refreshing and it was clearing his head. He walked around the corner of the school and sat down on a bench and let his head fall into his hands.

He was so sick of feeling the lowest of the low, his life was so fucked up, he just wished everything could be a lot simpler. He wished he could be happy, he couldn't remember the last time he even felt happy.

He sat in the rain just letting it soak him to the bone, completely ignoring the bell, he wasn't in any mood to head to class, like they'd miss him anyhow, he already had two detentions, one more wouldn't make much difference.

Whilst Jounouchi was soaking in the rain, his friends were beginning to worry about where he had wandered off to; even Kaiba noticed the teen's disappearance but couldn't care less.

Jounouchi felt warm water begin to make its way down his cheeks and with sudden realisation he noticed he was crying, scrubbing his eyes of the tears with his sleeve he growled, how pathetic, why was he crying. He was stronger than that, besides it wasn't like he was the only one with a bad situation, he could bet there was someone worse off than him and that just made him feel selfish. It could be worse so why was he crying like such a baby. Guys don't cry, it's weak but he couldn't stop the tears sliding down his cheeks no matter how many times he rubbed them away more just followed, and although it was pathetic of him he couldn't help but feel a little better, so he allowed himself to just let them fall.

* * *

Kaiba frowned as he packed up his school things since the last lesson had just finished, he was feeling angry since he was feeling worried about where the mutt was. He'd missed the whole lesson and that was weird since he usually attended all of them even if he didn't want to.

Even the mutt's so called friends didn't even seem to know where he was. Although they didn't look too worried about where he could be. Surely they must be a little more worried, it was the first time he'd skipped the entire lesson.

Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the thoughts lingering in his mind, what did he care if the mutt had skipped lesson? Why did he even care for the mutt? He was meant to hate him, so what was with the foreign feeling. He picked up his briefcase and school bag and made his way out of the school quickly trying to avoid getting wet too much, just as he was about to make his way out of the school gates into the awaiting limo he noticed something blond out of the corner of his eyes, turning he spotted the mutt sat on the bench letting the rain fall and soak him.

Frowning he stood just looking at him, he had a sudden urge to go over to him, and do what? Comfort him? Mentally laughing at the silly thought he turned around once more and climbed into the limo ready to go to Kaiba Corp and bury himself in his work and sack some moronic employees.

Jounouchi was completely frozen to the bone, it wasn't the smartest idea to sit in the rain but he felt a little better but also he felt quite numb. He climbed from the seat nearly falling onto the ground since he'd been sat for a long while and had lost feeling in his legs.

Once he could stand steadily he started to trudge back to the apartment shivering as he went along since it was still raining and his clothes were freezing, if he was lucky he might be able to warm up in the bath that's if his father didn't start once he got in, but that was unlikely since he'd escaped him in the morning and he knew his father didn't take that well.

After half hour of trudging he finally came across the run down apartment where his living hell would rise when he walked into the building. Gulping he opened the door as quiet as he could but cringed as it made a loud squeak noise. So good for being quiet.

"Boy, git in ere, now" his father called with an angry slur.

Jounouchi walked into the living room to see the bottles scattered about '_more cleaning'_ he thought with a sigh, every time he managed to clean the place it just got filthy again.

"Somethin' wrong, sir?" Jounouchi asked, being as polite as possible.

"Ya know wha's wrong ya brat" his father Kato replied pulling him by the hair into the room.

Wincing at the pain he tried not to call out since he knew his father wouldn't like that, why anger him more. He looked ready to kill as it was, why give him reason to carry out on threats he'd made in the past.

Jounouchi looked up with watery golden eyes, keeping the tears at bay with all the strength he could.

Kato's eyes widened in shock before he let go of Jounouchi's hair and instead grabbed him around the throat intending on strangling him. His eyes wide with anger, a sneer on his face.

Jounouchi began struggling clawing at the hand as his oxygen was being cut off, his eyes widened in fear; his father could really kill him, but why not? What did he have to live for? Maybe he should just let his father kill him.

A heartbroken smile appeared on Jounouchi's lips as he looked up at his father before his world went black and he collapsed in his father's arms.

Kato removed his hands from his son's neck and just looked at him in shock, he began to shake him to try wake him up, he refused to believe he'd killed his own son, he couldn't have, there was just no way.

Looking at him closely he noticed the trail of tears on his cheeks and the heartbreaking smile still on his lips, his eyes closed and his eyelashes wet with tears.

Panicking Kato picked up his son and walked to his room and placed him on the bed. He moved the bangs from his son's face; he looked to still be breathing if his chest moving was any indication. Kato sighed with relief he hadn't killed his son, but he almost had. How could he do such a horrible thing to his own son?

Kato retreated to his own room and sat on his bed in the dark lost in his thoughts. He felt like he was losing control, he didn't feel like himself. He was doing unspeakable things, he had memory loss a lot, he recently had begun to have frequent panic attacks and horrible nightmarish dreams that seemed more than just dreams.

Giving himself a headache he decided just to get some sleep and prepared to apologise from the bottom of his heart for his actions on his son.

* * *

"Get out" Kaiba ordered "I no longer want you working at this company"

"W-why sir?" one of his employees by the name of Keitaro asked, she was Kaiba's secretary and thought she was doing quite a good job.

"I am sick of your constant negligence to the jobs I assign you and quite frankly I'm sick of you bashing your eyelashes at me in a flirty manner, I am not interested in you and I never will be" Kaiba snapped cruelly.

The dam broke and the tears she had been trying her best to hold in poured out at those harsh words before she fled from the office and out of the building forgetting all her things, not like there was anything she needed there. The next employee came in since the receptionist had told him to report to the boss's office.

"Mr Kadoshi, I no longer require you in this company" Kaiba said in a curt manner as he typed on his laptop. He'd fired over twenty employees and still he didn't feel any better. "Actually I'll give you a week to improve, if you please me then I might just keep you within this company, am I clear?"

"Yes sir, thank you" Kadoshi responded before quickly making his exit and returning to his job ready to improve so he wouldn't lose his job. He had heard that his boss was very stressed and angry, more so than normal and a lot of staff had been sacked, he couldn't help feeling relieved that he still had his job, if only for an extra week.

Kaiba stopped typing on his laptop and leaned back in his seat _'why are you constantly invading my thoughts, mutt? I'm going soft because of you' _A sudden rush of anger and the paper work that had been neatly placed on his desk was now scattered all over the carpeted floor.

Sighing Kaiba bent down to pick up the papers, he was feeling really confused and irritated. Looking at the time he noted that it was only 7pm. He had three hours left yet. Looking at the work he frowned he wasn't in the right mind for his work.

Picking himself up off of the floor he grabbed his laptop and made his way into the elevator to take him to the bottom floor where the reception was located. Noticing her boss was coming her way she quickly put her magazine away and sat up looking busy. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, he wasn't stupid.

"Are you going sir?" she asked pretending to type on the computer.

"I am and so are you" he replied coldly.

She looked up in shock her eyes sparkling happily and a smile on her chapped lips; he couldn't understand why she looked so happy.

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

'_She might as well be a dumb blonde' _he thought idly before he said "I mean you no longer have a job here, so get out."

Her sky blue eyes widened as she squeaked "sir"

"I am not stupid Akemi" Kaiba snapped narrowing his eyes at her.

He mentally rolled his eyes at the whispers that were going on around them; didn't they have anything better to do? They were meant to be doing their jobs. He was going to end up having no employees and running the company on his own.

"If I catch anyone not doing their work, they'll be out before they can blink" Kaiba yelled turning to face the now scurrying around employees. _'Pathetic'_

Akemi finally left packing up her things in a cardboard box before she walked out of the building looking completely lost.

"Why do I put up with this?" Kaiba asked himself in a murmur as he climbed into the limo he had called as he left his office.

As soon as he was in the limo it began moving to its destination, Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba felt completely drained as he walked into his home, the company was going to be the death of him. He frowned when he immediately noticed the lights were all off and his little brother was no where in sight, he always greeted him with a smile and a hug when he walked through the door.

He walked into the kitchen and a notice on the board caught his eye, his frown deepened as he read the note: _I'm going to sleep at a friend's house, Mokuba._

"You could have at least asked, Mokuba" Kaiba murmured with a sigh before he made his way out of the kitchen and to his bed, he was exhausted.

Climbing into the bed he closed his eyes and thought back on happier memories when he was closer with his brother when they were both kids. He couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be growing apart and Mokuba was only of the age thirteen.

Sighing Kaiba turned out his lamp and allowed himself to fall into his dreams. Ready for another day.

* * *

Remember this story? It's had a lot of changes to it, the other story was starting to sound far too out of character for my liking and it just didn't appeal to me much anymore. So I decided to revamp this certain story and improve it with more to the plot and characters. Altogether I'm hoping it sounds a whole lot better. I think I rushed into what was happening far too quickly, I gave away part of the plot in the first chapter and I wasn't pleased with that, so I'm going to character and plot build. So the first chapter of the last version will not be till the second or third chapter or even the fourth depending on how I spin it.

I'm working on the second chapter right now, but I want to get the majority of the story completed before I start updating with more chapters, I've completed this chapter today and I'm a quarter into the second. I have a week off of college and I hope to get far into this story and update it in my own time then, not rushing the chapters because I haven't updated in months and then them ending up sounding rushed, rubbish and out of character.

Seto is going to be portrayed a lot crueler, but more his sort of character in my opinion. Katsuya well he's going to be a troubled student with what's happening in his life, he only speaks with his accent when around other's, apart from that he speaks properly. So it's not spelling and grammar mistakes but just how he speaks. Seto will figure this out at somepoint. I am going to try get the whole gang involved in this story, Anzu not so much, Ryou will pop up now and again to keep Bakura in line but not a big part. As for the history teacher she's really sadistic and cruel, think she's fun that way.

Mokuba will appear in later chapters as well, he's having problems with Seto since he's getting into an awkward stage.

What else is there to mention? Ah I'll reply to reviews and leave my comments at the botton of the story instead of at the top and botton. I think it looks a little better and more structured that way!

The mystery behind Katsuya's father will be revealed in due time, I've given hints in the chapter but not come out and explained because it's too soon, as for Katsuya's mother she isn't going to be in a car accident like I did in the last version, I have something else in mind for her.

Katsuya is still going to be working at McDonalds but that's going to work differently, think I'll still let someone molest Seto, it's amusing especially his reactions.

And I think that's everything needing to be mentioned! Will be swearing and some violence, going to keep it dramatic but not overwhelm the story with darkness like I intended when this story was first begun! I was going to go into Katsuya's life in the gang and put some dark themes in but I've changed my mind yet again!

Oh also the 'blonde' comment is not meant to offend anyone so please don't take offense.

Think I've said quite enough, I hope I've improved on the story, I'm quite pleased with how it's sounding. I might do the same to 'Shattered Memories' but I'm unsure at the moment.

Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed, your thoughts on the story would be appreciated but it's up to you :)

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	2. Tuesday

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh what so ever nor do I claim to.

Rated - T for swearing, violence and some abuse.

* * *

**Looking Through Another's Eyes**

**Chapter - 02 - Tuesday**

Jounouchi groaned as he woke up to find himself on a slightly comfortable bed instead of the endless dark abyss where he expected he was going to be. Looks like his dad had got his conscience back and hadn't killed him in the end. He didn't know if he was meant to be pleased or not.

It was 5am now, he had two hours to get ready but he didn't want to run into his father so he was hoping he was going to stay asleep for a change. He doubted it but he could hope. He climbed from the bed and walked to the bathroom and began to run the bath, he wanted a nice warm bath to wash away his troubles. He sat on the bath as he let the water run and fill up the tub, noticing purple he looked in the mirror and his eyes widened at the purple marks on his neck. How was he meant to hide those from people? Anyone who saw them would immediately question him and then what was he meant to say. It wasn't something he could really lie about.

His father had done a number on him this time, he'd have to keep his collar up all day and hope nobody asked him why. At least usually it was places that wouldn't easily be seen.

Checking the water was a reasonable temperature he climbed in and settled in the warm water, submerging himself completely in the water. What a peaceful death to die by drowning. Feeling like he was falling asleep he sat up in the bath and let the air into his lungs.

Climbing from the bath he wrapped himself in a towel and walked to his bedroom to get ready for school. Quickly drying himself he pulled on his uniform making sure to pull his collar up to hide the purple bruises and quietly walked out of the apartment, looking at the time he found it was only 6am and the school wasn't open yet. He looked in his pocket at the change; maybe he could afford a cup of hot chocolate.

With the plan of a nice hot chocolate in mind he made his way to the McDonalds which was only a ten minute walk away. Opening the door the smell of the food made his mouth water, walking to the counter he asked for a hot chocolate and waited a moment for it to be made for him. Just as he was about to leave the manager noticed him and stopped him.

"Mr Jounouchi?" he asked unsurely.

"Yep tha's me" Jounouchi replied sipping at his hot chocolate.

"Good, because we were going to phone you this afternoon and inform you that you had got the job and we wanted you to start today, is that alright with you?" the manager asked.

"What time ya wantin' me to start?" Jounouchi asked.

"Would 4pm be alright with you?"

"Perfect" Jounouchi responded with a smile.

"Brilliant, now you'll need black trousers and black shoes with good soles" he mentioned before he added "we'll provide you with a t-shirt, hat and apron"

"Okay" Jounouchi said before he added "I've gotta head t' school now so I'll see ya this afternoon."

"We'll see you in the afternoon, Jounouchi"

"Oh by da way, it's Jou" Jounouchi called as he began walking out of the door.

'_My first job' _Jounouchi thought on the way to school, feeling happy before the museum came into mind and his mood plummeted. He had to work with Kaiba; he was going to make the day a living hell for him.

Sighing Jounouchi made his way to the school, the hot chocolate warming his insides. He was completely out of money now, it was good that he had a job, since he could finally earn his own money and his father wouldn't be able to steal it for alcohol or gambling since it would be in his bank account.

"Shame it's not raining" Jounouchi mumbled as he walked through the school gates. "It would fit my mood"

* * *

"Is everyone here?" the teacher asked as she began to count all the students.

"Yeah" they chorused minus Kaiba and Jounouchi.

"Good, well then let's get going to the coach that is waiting outside then" she said as she picked up the things needed "I'll check homework on the coach"

'_Shit'_ Jounouchi mentally shouted as he walked to the coach, since his dad had attacked him, he'd blanked out and hadn't been able to get it completed; the teacher was going to give him hell.

Once on the coach Jounouchi made his way to a seat near his friends but froze when he heard "Where do you think you are going?" asked by the teacher.

"To sit with ma friends?" Jounouchi replied sarcastically.

"You know exactly who you should be seated with, now sit there, now" she yelled at him.

"Geez, teach, if ya don' like us students, then why be a teach?"

"Who said I didn't like you?" she asked baffled.

"Ya kiddin'?" Jounouchi asked incredulously before he added "ya make it known"

"It's how I teach, you learn don't you?" she asked as she began checking on the students.

"I guess" he replied with a sigh as he seated himself next to Kaiba who just ignored him.

The coach ride was mostly quiet since everyone was just ignoring people, trying not to start arguments or even worse fights. The teacher had collected the homework and wrote Jounouchi's name down for yet another detention along with a couple of other students for the homework not getting done. Although Jounouchi had a valid reason but he couldn't really tell the teacher what had happened.

Feeling a weight against his shoulder Kaiba placed the book he had been reading down and glanced to his side to see that Jounouchi had fallen asleep against him, the collar of his uniform folded down.

'_Mutt, I'm no pillow'_ was the sarcastic thought that ran through Kaiba's mind before the purple bruises became apparent to him, frowning he moved Jounouchi slightly and pulled the rest of the collar down, a quiet gasp escaped as he looked at the marks on Jounouchi's neck. _'Who the hell did that to you, mutt?'_

A groan alerted Kaiba that Jounouchi was beginning to stir from his sleep, he let go of the collar and pulled it back up before picking up his book yet again and pretended to read it as if he'd been reading it all along.

"Are we there yet?" Jounouchi asked in a mumble rubbing his eyes and looking around, he was still half asleep so he wasn't aware of his surroundings.

'_Where's the accent gone?' _Kaiba thought before he replied "not yet, mutt"

"Ain't a dog" Jounouchi murmured before he fell back asleep not bothering to notice it was against Kaiba once again.

Rolling his eyes, he decided to just let him sleep; they were almost there anyhow so it couldn't hurt, as long as nobody noticed that is.

* * *

"Single file" the teacher directed as she lead the students into the museum. "Don't touch anything"

"We're not kids" one of the students shouted out scowling at the teacher.

She just ignored them and carried on leading the students into the museum. Looking at the itinerary of what was going to happen for the day she noted that they'd look around the museum first and then a little later on be having a meeting with members of staff and they'd talk about the museum, then they was going to do some studying on the artefacts with their partners to finish off with.

"Right gather around, I'm going to give you an itinerary of what we'll be doing today" the teacher said passing itineraries around to her students.

Once everyone had gotten an itinerary to share with their partner she began leading them further into the museum as she stated "I don't want anyone touching the artefacts"

No sooner had she said that the students disappeared to look at and touch the different artefacts.

Rolling his eyes at the childish students, Kaiba just walked around the museum showing little interest in the statues and pictures. It all meant nothing to him, all useless junk where as Jounouchi seemed to be a little intrigued and kept gazing at the surroundings of the museum, it was obvious he'd never set foot in one before in his life.

"Come on, mutt. We're losing the rest of the class" stated Kaiba as he followed after the class and teacher leaving Jounouchi to wander behind.

'_Wow this place is amazing' _was the thought running through Jounouchi's head as he looked at the different interesting artefacts ladling the shelves along with the pictures and paintings on the wall.

Looking around he frowned, he'd been so glued in interest that he'd lost not only the teacher but the class and his partner Kaiba. Just great, now he was lost in a massive museum and didn't have a clue on where to go.

Shrugging his shoulders he just placed his hands behind his back and walked slowly through the arch's of the museum, stopping every now and then to admire the objects in the different rooms.

By this time Kaiba noticed that the mutt had left his side and had gone missing, sighing with irritation Kaiba waited until the class went around the corner before he walked back the way they had come to look for the missing mutt. _'Need a lead for that mutt so he will not go missing'_ Kaiba thought with a mental chuckle, at least the mutt wouldn't be able to disappear then.

Kaiba finally found the mutt in one of the rooms looking at some paintings on the wall; he leaned on the arch doorway just watching him marvel at the different pictures. To say the mutt couldn't stand history he had taken quite a liking to the museum.

"Having fun, mutt?" Kaiba asked right next to Jounouchi's ear causing him to jump a foot in the air out of shock, he slowly turned around and glared at a smirking Kaiba, trying to calm down his racing heart.

"Was there any need for that?" Jounouchi asked angrily.

"Maybe not, but it was amusing" Kaiba responded chuckling before he added "come along, mutt, we need to find the class"

"Ain't a fuckin' mutt" Jounouchi growled as he followed after Kaiba, like a puppy following its master.

"Sure you're not" Kaiba muttered sarcastically.

"Shut it, Kaiba" Jounouchi shouted trailing after Kaiba.

"Will you keep your howling down, mutt" Kaiba growled speeding up his walk so Jounouchi had to speed walk just to keep up with him.

"Stupid rich bastard" Jounouchi mumbled before he finally caught up with Kaiba.

"What was that?" Kaiba demanded turning to glare down at Jounouchi.

"Nothin'" Jounouchi replied walking ahead leaving Kaiba to glare at him as he walked off.

When they found the rest of the class Yami and Bakura were fighting with each other and the teacher was struggling with what to do to get them to stop, whilst the students found it highly amusing and was videoing it on their phones.

"Cut it out, now" the teacher yelled looking furious and red in the face.

They both jumped and looked round at her, she looked ready to blow a fuse and that couldn't be good for anyone, so choosing to leave it there for now, they backed away from each other as much as possible since they were partners and had to stay as such.

"It's your own fault for putting us together as partners" Bakura muttered angrily glaring at the ground.

"What was that?" the teacher growled turning to face the tomb robber.

He looked up as innocently as he could and said "what? I never said anything"

Not buying that for a moment she just shook her head and ignored him and carried on with the tour of the museum with the class trying to keep herself calm, the students were really trying her patience today.

"Yugi, do you think Yami finds me attractive? Huh huh?" Anzu asked excitedly, bouncing on the spot.

Yugi raised his eyebrow and answered "I don't know Anzu" but was really thinking _'like hell he does'_

"He just looked this way again, I think he does" she squealed happily.

Yugi rolled his eyes he knew why Yami was looking their way since he was his boyfriend after all but of course either Anzu was far too oblivious to realise that or she chose not to.

"Ah he's so dreamy" Anzu sighed looking ready to faint with happiness.

Yugi was getting increasingly annoyed with her, Yami was his and his only, there was no way he'd ever be hers but he was biting his lip so he wouldn't yell his thoughts out. He was meant to be the nice one after all, better to stay that way and keep everyone as friends.

"Mr Jounouchi, what are you doing with Mr Honda and Mr Rjuji? I'm sure your partner is meant to be Mr Kaiba" the teacher called over to Jounouchi who had ditched Kaiba and had chosen to stand with his friends.

Sighing Jounouchi trudged back over to Kaiba's side, she was killing him, he had been with Kaiba all morning so far, couldn't he spend a little time with his friends.

"Good dog" Kaiba muttered under his breath smirking at Jounouchi's expense.

"How many times do I have to tell ya 'm no fuckin' dog, moneybags" Jounouchi shouted, he couldn't put up with Kaiba much longer, he was going to blow a casket.

"Mr Jounouchi, language" the teacher reprimanded.

"It's him" Jounouchi replied pointing a finger at Kaiba who just looked as cold and emotionless as normal and just raised an eyebrow in response.

"I have yet to see Mr Kaiba do anything, so don't be blaming him when the fault was yours" she replied strictly narrowing her eyes.

Jounouchi just gaped, why did he have to get the blame when it really wasn't his fault at all; damn that teacher really hated him. Stupid Kaiba constantly getting him into shit.

Kaiba stood trying his best not to chuckle, it had been his fault that time and still the mutt got into trouble because of him, it really was amusing getting the mutt into trouble.

"Tomb robber, why is the ring glowing?" Yami hissed at Bakura.

Looking down at the ring Bakura noticed it was indeed glowing "how the fuck am I meant to know that stupid pharaoh"

A scream stopped their arguing and brought them back to the group and they immediately noticed that Kaiba and Jounouchi were both unconscious on the floor for unknown reasons. Looking at the ring once again they noted that it had stopped glowing, how odd.

Rushing over to the two out of it on the floor, Yami just looked down at them, completely confused as to why they had suddenly passed out and why the ring had randomly glowed.

"What happened?" the teacher asked trying to get the two students up off of the floor "anyone?"

Everybody shook their head or shrugged their shoulders; they didn't have a clue on what had happened for the two boys to end up on the floor out cold.

"Well the trip will have to end here" she stated as she finally managed to get Jounouchi up with some help, even though he seemed a little too light and thin to be normal "can someone inform a member of staff that we'll have to leave since there's been an issue"

"I'll do it, ma'am" a short girl with medium length wavy hazelnut hair by the name of Kurenai said before she ran off to find a member of staff.

"Good whilst Kurenai does that, I need some help getting these two back to the coach" she stated just before a few students helped her carry the two of them to the coach.

"How disappointing" one student muttered "I was having some fun"

"Can't be helped" another student replied as they followed the class out of the door of the museum and back on to the coach to return to the school. It was only around one in the afternoon, they were meant to stay there till at least three if not later, so good for that idea.

"Is everyone here" the teacher called as she stepped onto the coach with a chorus of yes's from the students the coach began to drive.

"You know it would be cute if we knew what had knocked the two of them out" a male student said looking back at Jounouchi and Kaiba who were leaning against each other still unconscious.

"I think they'd make a cute couple, don't you?" a female student sat next to the male asked also turning around to look at the two unconscious students.

"Maybe if they could have a civil conversation and didn't completely hate each other" the male student responded with a chuckle before turning back around in his seat so he was facing the front again.

"Yeah you're right" she muttered also turning back around in her seat.

After an hour and a half coach ride back to the school Jounouchi and Kaiba finally woke up with a start as they realised that they were against each other and one of their head's had fallen slightly so their faces were dangerously close. Jumping apart Jounouchi found himself nearly falling out of his seat so with a gasp and complaints the coach noticed the two were awake again and set about asking them questions.

"Are you two okay?" one student asked at the other side of the coach.

"Think so" Jounouchi muttered although his head killed.

Kaiba didn't reply, he was a little too confused on what had happened to answer pointless and annoying questions from the other students.

"Uwah, you both looked super cute together asleep" a girl behind them shouted causing a blush to rise on Jounouchi's face out of embarrassment and Kaiba to clear his throat and will away a pale blush wanting to rise on his pale cheeks.

"Jou, Kaiba" Yugi called grabbing their attention as he asked "are you both okay, we've all been really worried"

"Don worry Yug, 'm fine" Jounouchi responded with a forced smile.

Yug smiled back in turn and carried on speaking to Yami who was seated in front of him and Anzu with Bakura. Bakura seemed a little too happy so they guessed he was talking to his light Ryou and Anzu well they were trying to ignore her the best they could. Yami was finding it hard when she just kept staring at him with her baby blue eyes.

* * *

They soon arrived back at the school, feeling disappointed that they had to leave earlier than planned even though at first none of them were too excited about going.

They piled off of the coach chattering away with their friends since now that they were all back they'd split from their horrible partners to instead be with people they actually liked and got along with.

The last few climbed off of the coach, Jounouchi being one of them but when his vision went blurry he fell off of the coach but luckily Kaiba caught him before he could collide with the concrete pathway.

Jounouchi looked up into the ice cold eyes of Kaiba's, praying that he didn't blush; it was awkward enough as it was. Jounouchi muttered a quiet "thank you" and stepped away from Kaiba although he was still feeling dizzy and was swaying a little.

"Uwah, see I told you, they would make the cutest and hottest couple" the same girl from the coach called out loudly since she'd seen what had just happened between the two of them and couldn't be happier.

Now Jounouchi couldn't hold back the bright cherry red blush that had just taken over his face, it was like he had been badly sun burnt. How humiliating. Kaiba didn't look phased though just as stoic as usual. Jounouchi vaguely wished he could have composure like Kaiba; it would save him in humiliating and mortifying situations such as this one.

'_Pathetic fools, like I'd ever fall for the mutt' _Kaiba thought walking away from the crowd.

"Ma'am is it alright for us to go home now?" a young boy asked quietly.

With a sigh the teacher nodded her head, she had handled the students long enough today, she had the worst migraine and she was just so drained of energy, it was like looking after nursery children not full grown teenagers.

"Mr Kaiba and Mr Jounouchi are the two of you alright?" she asked rounding on the two of her students, concerned for their well being.

"Couldn't be better" Kaiba answered sarcastically "can I leave now?"

"What about you Mr Jounouchi, how are you feeling?" she asked ignoring Kaiba for the moment.

"Fine" Jounouchi answered simply.

"Okay, well off the two of you go then, I'll see you in school tomorrow" she said leaving them on the pathway and walking back into school to sort the paper work for the next lesson which would be double since they hadn't gotten any work done the last couple of days.

"You're not alright, are you mutt?" Kaiba asked looking at Jounouchi.

"What ya talkin' bout? 'M fine" Jounouchi replied walking off wobbling now and again.

Sighing Kaiba watched as he left, he wasn't stupid and ignorant he knew that Jounouchi was far from being fine but he was just far too stubborn to admit it. _'Like me' _

Shaking his head Kaiba decided he'd walk to Kaiba Corp for a change of pace, it wasn't raining and it wasn't too cold so having a walk to his company wasn't such a bad idea, quite refreshing actually.

Whilst Kaiba was walking to work, Jounouchi had just gotten to the apartment opening the squeaky door; he made his way to his room so he could get changed from his school uniform into some black pants with some black shoes from his wardrobe and an old t-shirt.

"Boy, is zat you?" Kato shouted with a slur from the living room.

"No, it's a ghost" Jounouchi replied sarcastically to himself making sure he said it quietly enough so his father didn't hear him, who knows what he'd do if he did hear him "yeah it is, sir"

"Come ere" his father shouted.

Sighing Jounouchi trudged to the living room, now what did his father want? Didn't he do enough just last night, almost strangling him to death and all? Standing in the doorway Jounouchi made sure to keep a lot of distance between the two of them.

"I won't bite yer boy, come ere" his father said gesturing for him to come closer to him.

Nervously Jounouchi slowly stepped closer towards his father looking ready to bolt if he had to. When they were right smack infront of each other, he gulped, what was his father going to do this time?

Before Jounouchi knew what was happening he was in an awkward embrace "Sorry, s-son" his father muttered as he tightened his hold on him.

Jounouchi golden orbs widened in shock and surprise, his father had just apologised to him for the first time he'd just shown remorse for his actions, maybe his father was improving and would get better.

"It's kay, dad" Jounouchi murmured wrapping his arms around his dad, silent happy tears falling down his face, he just couldn't believe after all the years of his dad been abusive he'd just apologised to him. He was in utter and complete shock; it was completely surreal to him.

Glancing at the clock on the television his eyes widened, at this rate he was going to be late for his first day at work even if he wanted to stay with his dad a moment longer he couldn't.

"I gotta go" Jounouchi said as he pulled away from the embrace "see ya later" with that said Jounouchi made his way out of the apartment and in the direction of McDonalds feeling ecstatic.

* * *

"Well now that you've got the full uniform let's get you started" one of the manager's by the name of 'Christian' said as he showed Jounouchi how to clock in with the number he'd been given and then asked him to count a float which would then allow him to work on the tills serving the customers.

Apart from finding it occasionally confusing Jounouchi was doing a good job, smiling and greeting the customers as politely and cheerily as he could, seeing to their every need and generally making them feel welcome in the fast food restaurant.

The evening was flying by for him and the members of staff he was working alongside were really nice with him, assisting him if ever he was lost and needed help. He was thankful that he wasn't the only new member to the group; it gave him a little bit of confidence that if he screwed up he wouldn't be the only one.

Half way into his shift he was pleased to have a break, he was completely exhausted and hot rushing around trying to do multiple orders in a certain amount of time. So when he was told he could clock out for a fourty five minute break he was thrilled. Walking to the front of the counter he waited for someone to ask him what he wanted for his break, after five minutes or so of waiting someone finally asked what he wanted, looking at the menu he decided to go with a chicken legend medium meal with fries and a coca cola and since he was on a night shift he was allowed a dessert so he chose a chocolate muffin. He doubted he'd be able to eat anything at home since the cupboards, fridge and freezer were practically empty and what was there he had to cook for his father, but maybe his father was going to change, he only hoped that was true.

Walking to the crew room, he sat down on a chair at the table and began to tuck into his meal, half way through his meal and some members of staff joined him since they were on their break.

"So you're Jounouchi, right?" a boy with raven coloured hair and baby blues eyes asked just before he tucked into his Big Mac meal.

"Yeh tha's me" Jounouchi murmured as he took a bite of his chicken legend.

"Well I'm Aiden" the boy replied taking a sip of his sprite "what do you think of the place so far?"

"It's okay, I've only just started so don't have much of an opinion yet" Jounouchi replied with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll like it here, most people are alright" Aiden murmured before he walked to the computer and started playing some random types of music.

"Most?" Jounouchi asked raising an eyebrow, they all seemed fine to him.

Aiden chuckled nervously but didn't say anything else in response; he shouldn't have really said anything but it was too late now since he already had. It was a matter of opinion who was alright and wasn't so he'd leave Jounouchi to discover that himself.

* * *

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Kaiba yelled at one of his newest employees, all he'd asked for was some files around half hour ago if not longer, some damn files, it wasn't hard to get them, what was he playing at. He'd only been working for him over a month and he wasn't doing a good job so far, if he kept going the way he was heading, he wouldn't last even another week.

Growling Kaiba snapped "get out" glaring ferociously at the employee that looked like he could wet himself out of fear. Nodding his head he ducked out of the room as quickly as he could.

"Imbeciles" Kaiba yelled as he typed harshly on the keys of his laptop, he was fuming. He was surrounded by idiots everywhere he looked, useless incompetent idiots.

Leaning his head against the chair Kaiba shut his eyes and tried to calm himself down, his employees were stressing him out more and more lately. If it wasn't incompetence then it was employees sucking up to him for pay rises. He couldn't trust anyone in his company; if he turned his back he'd be betrayed it was that simple.

A knock on the door caused him to open his eyes and mutter "enter"

A medium woman entered the room with a sweet sickly smile on her lips, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders, closing the office door she walked further into the room and closer to Kaiba's desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked coldly sitting up straight in his seat.

"I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you" she responded her sickly smile never faltering "get you some coffee, maybe some paperwork or even a massage."

Kaiba sighed and leaned back in his seat "that will not be necessary"

"Are you sure, I could do _anything_ you want" she whispered in a seductive voice.

Kaiba was falling asleep in his chair and not paying her any attention what so ever, he was shattered, the work had doubled if not tripled and he was just exhausted, he needed rest but if he chose to go home then he'd be even more behind and it was bad enough as it was.

Smirking the female walked closer, she knew her boss was tired which meant his guard was down, walking around the desk she placed one hand on the chair and the other on Kaiba's cheek, she leant down intending on kissing Kaiba knowing one moment more and she'd be in bliss, just as she was about to place her lips against Kaiba's a voice interrupted her.

"Don't even think about it" Kaiba spat glaring into her eyes.

"I-I thought you was asleep" she replied stuttering, she didn't expect him to be awake; he looked sound asleep to her.

"Well I wasn't, but it's good to know that my employees are ready to take advantage as soon as I do let my guard down" he snapped sitting up properly in his seat since he'd slouched a little "now get the hell out of my building right now before I call security on you"

Her face flushed as she left the office completely stunned, he'd looked like he was away to the world, how did he know what she was going to do? She was completely baffled and now she'd lost her job, fantastic.

"They're all the same" Kaiba muttered turning the chair to at the dark night outside of his window "is there any such thing as trust?"

* * *

Jounouchi's shift was almost over, he only had around an hour and half left and then he could return to the apartment and sleep. Much needed sleep in his opinion; he would have never guessed how much work and effort the job took.

Being so tired and still having to look happy and cheery wasn't too easy. His face ached with how much smiling he'd had to do. Since part of his job was 'service with a smile'

The time flew by and Jounouchi was glad to be finished with the shift, now he could go to bed. Clocking out he grabbed his things and began to leave but not before Christian stopped him and gave him a sheet of paper with shifts on for the week. Tucking the piece of paper into his pocket he bid everyone goodbye and left the cafe and started on his short walk back to the apartment.

Whilst Jounouchi was walking home, Kaiba having enough had chose to go home; packing his things he entered the elevator taking him down to the bottom floor, a permanent glare on his face he walked out of the building and into the limo outside for him. Driving home he tried to stay awake as much as he could, but his eyes kept trying to close. The sudden stop of the limo woke him up a little, stepping out of the limo he walked into the mansion and was pleased to see that the lights were on so that meant his little brother was in.

Removing his shoes and trench coat he walked into the living room to see his little brother asleep on the sofa, it looked like he'd waited up for his big brother even though he'd told him time and time again to just go to bed.

Shaking him awake he couldn't help but chuckle at a small groan, finally Mokuba was awake and looking around for the one who had awoken him, when he saw his big brother he let a tired smile adorn his lips as he gave Kaiba a hug.

"Welcome home, Seto" Mokuba murmured falling asleep again but on Kaiba.

"Come on Mokie, bed time" Kaiba stated as he picked his sleeping brother up and carried him up the stairs and placed him in his bed. Turning out the light he said night to his brother and walked to his own room to get some much needed sleep. He only hoped tomorrow wasn't going to be nearly as stressful as today had been. Climbing into bed and getting comfortable Kaiba managed to fall asleep.

By this time Jounouchi had managed to get back to the apartment and had quietly slipped inside, his father was passed out on the sofa yet again, his father really wouldn't change with his alcohol but maybe he wouldn't abuse him anymore.

Walking to his room he started to strip out of his work uniform ready to just settle into bed and sleep until morning.

"Brat" Kato shouted from the living room seems he'd woken up; maybe he hadn't had a large intake of alcohol that had made him completely pass out like it usually did.

Sighing Jounouchi grabbed some pyjama pants and a robe and walked back to the living room. He frowned when his dad swayed as he walked towards him.

"Not even gonna say night to yer dad, brat?" Kato slurred as he got closer and closer.

"I was tired" Jounouchi replied hoping that would appease his father, but his father was scaring him and he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Pity, I had some mates who wanted to meet ya, boy" Kato replied as he put a hand against Jounouchi's soft cheek, a shiver of fear coursed through his body, he didn't like this.

"Mates?" Jounouchi nervously asked, as his father stroked his cheek with one of his fingers.

"Yeah, but ya was late home so they didn't get to see ya" Kato replied holding Jounouchi's chin.

Jounouchi gulped beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead, he was scared but trying not to show it, his father had never acted like he was and Jounouchi didn't know what to do, if he moved he didn't know what would happen but if he stayed still he wasn't aware what his father was planning.

"Dad, what are ya doing?" Jounouchi asked looking up at his dad.

Kato tilted Jounouchi's head so they had level gazes and then Jounouchi noticed the look, and pulled away, shivers running all over his skin, tears building in his golden eyes and disgust wracking his body.

"I'm off to bed" Jounouchi muttered as he practically legged it for the sanctuary of his own bedroom.

Putting on a pyjamas top he climbed into bed and huddled under the duvet, the tears that had been building in his eyes silently falling as he tried to fall asleep. But the look in his father's eyes had shocked him to the core, his father's eyes had shown lust, for him, his own son.

Sickness was building in his stomach and before he knew what he was doing he rushed out of bed and to his window, opening it up he threw up the contents of his stomach whilst the tears still cascaded down his cheeks and to his chin.

Once he'd finished throwing up he wiped his mouth and grabbed some mouth wash on the floor near his wardrobe, he then washed his mouth out and climbed back into bed, trying to get the image out of his head so he could fall asleep already.

After an hour of tossing and turning he finally managed to fall asleep, tears tracks dried up on his face.

* * *

Author's Note:

Second chapter is done and dusted, so good for getting far into the story, I've only finished the second chapter, need to start the third, this is going to take me quite some time. Please be patient with me, I'm going to try do my best with the chapters, going to try with the third chapter once this chapter is uploaded.

This has turned out differently but it still sounds good, a lot of interaction between Seto and Katsuya, poor guys getting under each others skin ;) Poor Yugi and Yami have to put up with Anzu, I feel sorry for them. The musuem part was a struggle since I've never been to one except The National Rail museum and that wasn't much help so I wrote it as well as I could. I made it up just by seeing some pictures.

The part with Katsuya seeing lust in his father's eyes is due to intoxication of the alcohol, nothing is going to happen, so Kato isn't going to rape his son or anything a like. Just to let you know, don't want you getting the wrong idea.

McDonalds is going to be a personal hell for my characters, I can't wait to write the scenes, but that has to wait for now. I don't think I have much more to say right now so I want to say thank you to everyone who has favourited, alerted or reviewed my work, you guys are amazing :)

**Luiz4200 - **I'm glad you like the re-write and didn't think the last one was so bad, but I think this one will turn out a whole lot better and I'm hoping they will not be out of character. Anyhow thank you for the review and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

**Solo's Orca - **I'm chuffed I have you interested in the re-write and I'm glad you liked the version before but it was just going off of the end and it was annoying me, I want to write work that I can be proud of, so far my chapter stories I'm not proud of, so if I can do this well it will be an achievement for me. I'm really hoping this one will be so much better. Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**ChaniaGo - **I'm thrilled that you think this one is better than the first version, I'm trying to include their thoughts more in this one and Katsuya's thinking point of view is a little different. The side characters are just that, side characters, they will not be having huge parts in the story, it's all about Katsuya and Seto. As for puzzle-shipping moments they are only minor, I've mentioned them in this chapter but that's about it, same with other pairings, only small hints that are mentioned, nothing else. I'm really glad you have put it in your favourite list. Thank you for the lovely review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Willowsnake - **You have no idea how much that means to me :) thank you for the review and enjoy the new chapter.

**07WinglessOrphans - **I agree this version is so much better, I think the characters are more in character than the last version. I don't like the characters being out of character too much either, so I'm glad they sound more like themselves in this re-write. I can't wait to write it, have some new ideas for it. Thank you for the review and please enjoy the new chapter.

Look forward to the next chapter coming soon, reviews are appreciated but it is up to you :)

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	3. Wednesday

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh what so ever nor do I claim to.

Rated - T for swearing, violence and some abuse.

* * *

**Looking Through Another's Eyes**

**Chapter - 03 - Wednesday**

The time passed gradually, the minutes ticking by ever so slowly causing the night to feel like an endless one. Kaiba and Jou tossed and turned in their beds trying to just settle and sleep but it wasn't working it was as if both of them was in-between being awake and asleep. At around midnight sapphire eyes and honey eyes slowly opened a crack for a moment before they closed once again and both turned in their sleep.

Dawn finally arrived, the sun rising slowly shining sunlight into the elder Kaiba's room rousing him from his sleep with a groan. Rolling over in the big bed Azure eyes opened wincing at the light, they slowly blinked as they analysed the surroundings, confusion clouding them. Sitting up in the bed a hand to his head as he tried to remember what had happened. Looking around the room Jou frowned as he questioned himself _'Where am I?' _

Climbing from the bed, Jou trudged to the bathroom looking at the rooms, why was he at this place? Why wasn't he at the apartment? Had something happened to him for him to somehow be in this strange place? Jou rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair but frowned as he immediately noticed it was shorter than usual, had someone done something to his hair? Yawning Jou walked further into the strange and posh looking en suite bathroom, when his eyes suddenly widened in shock and horror _'what if I'm in a hotel?' _a shiver ran down his spine at the thought, goosebumps rising on his arms, why would he be at such a place? The last he remembered he had gone to bed after speaking with his father. His father...

Jou shook his head he didn't want to remember, trying to get the thought out of his head he looked into the mirror to see how bad he looked but what he saw was anything but what he expected. Staring back at him was Kaibas's reflection, his brunet tousled hair, his cold sapphire eyes, his pale complexion and his strong build. Jou stood gaping at the mirror; he wanted to scream, what was happening? Why was this happening to him?

'_This is a dream, some fucked up type of dream, there's no way I can be Kaiba. It must be some sort of trick probably Bakura using shadow magic for a joke, yeah that must be it. But what am I meant to do? Someone wake me up; get me out of this horrible nightmare' _

His thoughts were cut off as a voice called out to him "Seto, are you up?" it was none other than Mokuba who had just called out to him from the doorway.

Jou froze he didn't know what to say so he just called back "yeah"

Mokuba walked into the bathroom and immediately noticed that his brother looked stiff for some unknown reason "you alright, big brother?" Mokuba asked with concern.

"Tired, kiddo" Jounouchi replied hoping Mokuba would just drop it.

Mokuba tilted his head _'kiddo?'_ his big brother never called him such a childish name, it was always Mokuba or Mokie if he was in a particularly good mood but _never_ kiddo.

"Alright well hurry up or you'll be late" Mokuba replied before making his way out of the bathroom and then the bedroom with a frown on his lips, something wasn't right.

"This is some horrible joke and I'm not laughing" Jou muttered walking back out of the bathroom so he could get ready for school. Walking over to the drawers he opened the top one and immediately frowned when he didn't find what he was looking for, opening the second draw the frown deepened and Jou felt confusion take over him as he looked at the underwear, wasn't they meant to be in the top drawer, wasn't that the normal place, at least to him it was. Picking up some black boxers Jou smirked, '_I wonder if Kaiba's fangirls would like to know what type of underwear he wears' _then he paled as he looked at the underwear _'what the hell am I thinking?'_

Grabbing the underwear and placing it on, Jou couldn't help but feel very awkward, in all his life he never expected to be doing such a thing, it was so very wrong. Opening the third drawer he pulled out a fresh clean ironed uniform and started to get changed into that before sorting the tousled hair into the sort of style Kaiba would usually have the best he could, grabbing the briefcase alongside the bed and making his way out of the bedroom.

Once downstairs Jou sat at the breakfast island whilst Mokuba had his breakfast, noticing his big brother wasn't having his normal cup of morning coffee Mokuba decided to question why.

"Are you not having coffee today, Seto?" Mokuba asked before he placed a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

'_Coffee? I can't stand the stuff; he doesn't expect me to drink the horrible liquid does he?' _"I don't feel like drinking it this morning" Jou replied hoping he had gotten out of drinking the coffee but from the sceptical look on Mokuba's face Jou figured that his lie hadn't worked. After all Kaiba couldn't function without coffee so it was very strange for him not to drink it. Bracing himself he grabbed a mug and poured the hot coffee from the coffee machine into the mug, looking at the disgusting black liquid he groaned quietly and sipped at it, trying not to let disgust show on his face.

Once Mokuba had finished with his breakfast he bounced out of his seat and into the sitting room to watch some cartoons for a short while. Seeing this as a good chance to get rid of the stuff he had been forced to drink, Jou quietly walked to the sink and poured the liquid down the sink feeling grateful he didn't have to drink much more of it, a sip was more than enough for him, anymore and he felt like he might gag.

"Are you not going to tell me off for watching cartoons, big brother?" Mokuba innocently asked, curious for the answer, normally his brother forbid cartoons thinking them a waste of time but he occasionally let him watch them after school once all his homework was done but never before school.

'_Would moneybags let him watch cartoons? Probably not he doesn't believe in anything fun' _With a forced sigh Jou murmured "turn that off, we have school"

Doing as asked Mokuba switched the television off, grabbed his school bag and both of them walked out of the mansion door ready to get into the limousine waiting right outside for them. Climbing in, Mokuba grabbed the earphones from down the side of the door and placed them in his ears blasting his music out whilst Jou just stared out of the window looking bored but was really trying to keep his excitement in as his mind was having a party _'I'm in a limousine, I'm in rich boy's limousine, there's so many buttons to touch but Mokuba would be suspicious if I touched any randomly since Kaiba would probably just sit stiff like he had something up his arse and type on his laptop'_

Ten minutes later and they had arrived at Mokuba's school Hiroshima Kokusai Gakuin High, saying a quick goodbye to his big brother Mokuba climbed out of the car and walked to the gates to meet up with his friends who had been waiting for him.

Once Mokuba was safely into the school premises the driver set off once again but for Domino High, after a ten minute more drive they finally arrived at the school. Jou climbed out of the limousine as elegantly as possible. Before he could even get half way to the school door he was immediately surrounded by Kaiba's fangirls falling at his feet. '_I could get used to this'_

* * *

"Brat ya up" Kato yelled kicking the flimsy wooden door open immediately waking his startled son.

Sitting up in the small bed amber eyes scanned the room in tired confusion before they settled on the bulky man with dirty blond hair and horrible brown eyes leaning on the doorframe with an empty bottle in his hand glaring right back at him. _'Where the hell am I? What is this place?'_

"Ge up ya lazy no good brat" Kato once again yelled throwing the empty bottle at his son only just missing since he had managed to duck out of the way before it could have collided with a part of his body. Growling with irritation that the bottle had missed its target Kato trudged off leaving the blond sat up in the bed stunned.

'_What the fuck was that about, who the hell did he think he was, throwing bottles at me. Useless pathetic drunk' _

Climbing from the bed he looked down at himself and frowned, he felt smaller than usual, something wasn't right here. He walked around until he came across the bathroom down the hall, opening the door he walked in shutting it behind him and looked in the filthy mirror above the sink and scowled _'why am I looking at the mutt's reflection? ...I'm the mutt? So that alcoholic is the mutt's father? Wait, why the fuck am I the mutt?'I bet it was those idiots, who call themselves his friends, whoever it is they will pay'_

Striding back to the bedroom Kaiba grabbed the creased uniform dumped on the floor and changed into it, he frowned when he noticed the bruises and scars littering the mutt's skin. _'one guess who he got all these from'_

Once he'd finished getting dressed he picked up the school bag and glanced at the clock, his eyes widened when he realised how late it was, not stopping to say anything to the mutt's father he walked out of the apartment slamming the door as he went and started to make his way to school breaking into a sprint since he was going to be late. Lateness was unacceptable.

* * *

"Mr Jounouchi" the English teacher called glancing around the class looking for his missing student, with a frown he muttered "missing" and marked down on the list before calling present students.

"Mr Kaiba" was the next student called but since Jou was in his own world completely lost on what was happening he didn't reply making the teacher look at him and then call to him again "Mr Kaiba, is something wrong?"

'_Huh? What?'_ Looking at the teacher who was looking right back realisation dawned as he replied as coldly as possible "nothing"

Sighing the teacher continued with calling the students name until she was interrupted by the classroom door opening and Kaiba walking through the door looking exhausted from his sprint, his blond hair all over the place as he panted quietly.

"Late again, Mr Jounouchi"

Without saying a word Kaiba walked further into the classroom deliberately ignoring the teacher and made his way to a seat which was close by to Jou. Kaiba seated himself and noticed that Jou was looking at him, narrowing his amber eyes he glared right into the azure orbs.

Rolling his eyes Jou turned back around so he looked like he was paying attention even though he wasn't in the slightest. '_So Kaiba is me now_? _Why is this happening?'_

The teacher frowned at his student's rudeness but just continued with his lesson, Jounouchi was always a troublesome student along with Kaiba but both of them seemed slightly out of it today.

The lesson continued, most of the students paying attention where as Jou wasn't focusing but instead just gazing out of the window lost in his mind since the lesson was boring him and Kaiba was sat trying to figure out what had occurred for the two of them to be in each other's bodies. It was just out of the ordinary for them to just randomly switch bodies over night, as far as he knew there was just no reason for it to have happened.

How he was meant to survive as the mutt for god knows how long was beyond him, he'd have a word with Jou after class. With that thought in mind he tore a piece of paper out of the back of his note book and wrote a short message on the paper before folding it up and discreetly tossing it across to a daydreaming mutt.

Feeling eyes burning into the side of his head Jou turned slightly ready to glare at the one person he knew was glaring right at him but instead he noticed a slip of paper on his table, picking it up he opened and read: _Meet me round the back of the school after class, mutt._

Trust Kaiba to get straight to the point with his message, but he really wished that he'd drop it with the dog comments, wasn't it obvious enough that he wasn't some animal but a human being? Turning the piece of paper over Jou wrote a message in response and threw it back at Kaiba before returning his attention to the class hoping he hadn't been caught passing notes. Luckily he hadn't since the teacher was too busy drilling algebra into the students head for him to notice the interaction between two of his students. Jou was glad he hadn't been caught since his teacher had a rule, if passing notes was detected the student would have to stand up and read the notes out to the whole of the class, just to cause embarrassment to the student so they would never pass notes in class again, it mostly worked.

Kaiba grabbed the note and turned it over reading Jou's message with an unsuited smirk: _Friendly as always Kaiba and I'm NOT a mutt for the last time. _

Placing the note in his uniform pocket he listened to the teacher trying to explain algebra to his idiotic students. The majority of the class was completely dumbfounded; Kaiba could bet he was the only one who understood algebra. It wasn't as if it was hard, it was just that the class was incompetent and lacked understanding. So in a nutshell they weren't the smartest group, Kaiba wondered why he even put up with the lesson and didn't ask for a transfer into a higher and more challenging set.

Breathing a sigh of relief when the bell signalled the end of class Jou began packing up his school books into his book bag glad that the lesson was over, he didn't know how much more of algebra he could take, it was nonsense, who was going to need to know it when they went out into the world. It wasn't something that was going to crop up in everyday life.

Jou was one of the first out of the class closely followed by Kaiba before the rest of the class proceeded to make their way out of the classroom ready for a quick break before their next lesson.

Kaiba and Jou both walked down the corridor and out of the school, walking around the side of the school until they reached the back. There Jou leaned against the wall dumping his bag on the ground whilst Kaiba just stood straight narrowing his eyes at the boy as he watched him dump _his_ things onto the ground.

"What happened?" Kaiba snapped.

"How am I supposed t' know?" Jou growled in response before groaning quietly the complicated lesson had given him a headache, the one thing he didn't need to be doing was arguing with Kaiba.

"Was it one of your idiotic friends?" Kaiba questioned.

"Hey, ma friends aren't idiots; moneybags" Jou argued before quietly adding "doubt it"

Kaiba sighed; he wasn't in the mood for this. Sure he enjoyed getting to Jou, watching his eyes burn with anger and hatred directed right at him but right now arguing wasn't going to get them anywhere if they wanted to resolve the situation.

"Fine then mutt, what do you propose we do?" Kaiba asked folding his arms.

Jou raised an eyebrow in surprise "You're da one who comes up wit smart plans. And 'm not a fuckin' dog, so quit it with the dog comments"

Kaiba could feel his own headache coming, why did the mutt have to be so damn difficult? Nothing was going to be sorted at this rate.

"Look arguing isn't going to get us anywhere" Kaiba stated massaging his aching forehead. The dog always did manage to irritate him.

"Ya started it" Jou murmured quietly.

"Jounouchi" Kaiba growled "I'm _trying_ to be civil with you"

"Ya call dat civil?" Jou questioned in astonishment.

Kaiba could feel his patience wearing thin so he spat "mutt" but before much more could be said the bell rung once again informing the students that their break was over and to return to their lessons.

"We'll continue this after our classes" Kaiba sneered before striding off to his next lesson leaving an angry Jou left behind watching him leave. _'What a prick, controls the conversation and then leaves. Man, he pisses me off' _

Jou grabbed the bag off of the floor and placed it on one of his shoulders before he began to make his way to his next lesson, no doubt he was going to be late but he couldn't care less. He was Kaiba now he could get away with almost anything, claim his lateness was due to a meeting. The teacher would buy it. After all they all sucked up to Kaiba.

* * *

Kaiba looked at the workbook he had been given and scoffed, the answers to the questions were so simple, they didn't even pose as a challenge, he'd get them all done in no time.

Whilst Kaiba was writing the answers down to the questions Yugi questioned "where was you during break Jou?" as he made a start on his work.

Kaiba growled, well the work would be done if he didn't have any annoying distractions from someone who looked like an elementary kid "I was fighting with Kaiba"

Yugi sighed "can't you and Kaiba try to get along?"

'_Like hell' "_Impossible" Kaiba stated as he wrote down the answer to another question.

"Kaiba's not such a bag guy, Jou" Yugi murmured.

'_Give it a rest all ready, Yugi'_ Kaiba sneered in his mind but didn't give much of a response except just scoffed at the thought.

"Hey guys, do you understand question six?" Honda questioned turning around in his seat to face both Yugi and Jounouchi.

Yugi looked down at the problem and shook his head, he didn't have a clue to the answer but a glance over to Jounouchi's book and his mouth dropped open in shock "Jou, do you understand this work?"

Otogi spun round in his chair as he practically shouted "what, the brainless idiot knows the answer?"

Kaiba frowned at all the attention he was receiving "I picked up on it, is that such a big deal?"

"Come on man, share the answer" Honda pleaded trying to get a peak at the answer.

"Yeah share it with us" Otogi joined in also trying to see Jounouchi's answer.

Kaiba clenched his hands into fists trying to remain calm, but they were all slowly grating on his nerves, not being able to take much more of the geek squad Kaiba shouted "would you just STOP IT"

The classes chatter stopped and they turned to look at the student who had just had the outburst in confusion, it wasn't like Jounouchi to shout at his friends.

"J-Jou, are you all right?" Yugi asked meekly, surprised that Jou had yelled at them.

Kaiba glared down at Yugi before he grabbed the bag that was falling apart and made his way out of the classroom ignoring the idiots calling out to him and the teacher who was demanding for him to "sit back down"

'_Morons, all of them'_ Kaiba thought to himself as he made his way down the corridor in the direction of the library, he had fourty five minutes left of lesson left and he didn't have much else to do since the mutt had his laptop so he wasn't able to do his Kaiba Corporation work. He was going to fall behind with the paperwork, if he wasn't careful his company was going to crash and burn.

Walking into the library Kaiba immediately grabbed the majority of the rooms attention since Jounouchi never went to the library unless it was with the class and even then was never happy about it. Rolling his eyes Kaiba walked further into the library ignoring all the stares and grabbed a book before seating himself at a table and began trying to read it, but the students and staff still stared at him so he shouted "don't you have something better to do" before he made to read the book again.

Whilst Kaiba was sat reading peacefully in the library Jou was struggling in his class, since Kaiba was in higher sets in quite a few classes to Jou. Jou didn't understand anything the teacher was talking about and he was just sat there glancing at the occupants of the class getting on with the work apart from him.

Anzu on his right hand side was scribbling lots of answers down quickly; she really seemed to have the hang of it. Jou idly thought of asking Anzu for assistance but he was Kaiba and Kaiba knew _everything_ so that wasn't a smart move.

"Mr Kaiba" the teacher called grabbing Jou's attention "is there a reason you are not doing the work I assigned the class?"

Jou gulped, he couldn't possibly say he didn't understand the work "it's pointless"

"Oh and pray tell why it is pointless Mr Kaiba?" the teacher questioned walking closer to Jou, by now the whole class had their attention on the teacher and Jou.

"I know all this useless work all ready, what's the use in learning it again?" Jou replied with a question of his own whilst inwardly praying _'don't ask me to demonstrate' _

"I see, well if you refuse to do the work I can't see any reason not to give you detention" the teacher stated, whilst narrowing his eyes at his student.

The class gasped, Kaiba _never_ got detentions whilst Jou paled and panicked, he was so screwed. He didn't think the teacher would have the guts to speak against Kaiba but he seemed to not care about Kaiba's authority. Kaiba was going to kill him for getting him a detention no doubt about it.

"Nothing to say Mr Kaiba?" the teacher spoke up again before adding "detention at three until four tomorrow"

"I can't be attending detentions I have a company to run" Jou growled in response, he doubted Kaiba would just accept a detention; he'd try talk his way out of it with his fancy speeches.

"You are being quite rude and disruptive today Mr Kaiba would you like to go see the head?" the teacher questioned picking up a book ready to continue with his lesson. He didn't stand for disruptive students and usually Seto Kaiba was well behaved.

'_This isn't my day, first detention, now the head? What's next?' _Jou groaned to himself leaning back in his seat, what he wasn't aware of was the cocky look that had appeared on his face but the teacher had noticed and wasn't pleased.

"I find your attitude atrocious today Mr Kaiba, so I am sending you to the head" the teacher instructed but when his student didn't move, he began to get angry "get out of my class, _now_"

Jou sighed as he picked his bag up and made his way out of the classroom, someone hated him, he had gotten into more trouble as Kaiba than he usually ever did as himself.

Anzu watched as Jou left the class and frowned _'Kaiba never gets into trouble, something's wrong'_

* * *

Dinner time approached quickly much to the relief of Jou and even Kaiba surprisingly. As Kaiba made his way out of the library and as Jou made his way out of the heads office they came in contact with each other closely followed by Yugi and the gang all very suspicious about the way they'd been acting.

"Jou, Kaiba, is there something going on?" Yugi questioned the two of them just outside the cafeteria "you two are being awfully weird today"

Jou gulped as he mentally bashed his head whilst thinking _'shit, we've been discovered'_

Kaiba just rolled his eyes, he really couldn't be bothered dealing with this "everything is fine"

Honda looked sceptical "oh really? So why did you blow up at us during lesson?"

Anzu frowned at Kaiba and asked "Also why did you get in trouble in class?"

'_You yelled at my friends?' _Jou shouted in his mind glaring at Kaiba.

Kaiba returned the glare tenfold whilst also feeling angry _'you got me into trouble, you stupid worthless mutt'_

"What? Kaiba got into trouble?" Otogi questioned sniggering increasing Kaiba's anger.

"Shut it dice boy or I'll make you wish you've never been born" Kaiba replied fiercely his eyes burning with fury.

The group frowned, that response had come from ...Jounouchi? So why had it sounded like something Kaiba would have said?

They all stood in awkward silence before Jou spoke up "I have better things to be doing than standing around here with you" he was really thinking though _'sorry guys, I don't mean to be so cruel'_

Feeling agitated Honda snapped "who cares, just get lost"

Jou strided off no expression on his features but his eyes flashed hurt for a split minute before they returned to cold icy orbs. _'What do you know, Kaiba can actually feel'_

"I have some place to be as well" Kaiba stated wanting to just get away but his arms were caught by Otogi and Honda.

"You're not going anywhere; we want to know exactly what's going on"

Honda nodded his head in agreement to what Otogi had said whilst the others just watched.

"I told you already it's nothing, everything is fine" Kaiba gritted trying to sound as friendly as Jounouchi would even if he was fuming "now let go of me"

"No chance" Honda stated.

Growing angrier by the second of being around the geek squad Kaiba wrenched his arms from their grip and narrowed his eyes at the two of them "if you're my _friends _you're supposed to believe me when I say _everything is fine_" Kaiba spat sarcastically before walking off and leaving the gang stunned.

What had happened to their best friend? Why had he suddenly turned cold on them? It was almost as if Jou had turned into a copy of Kaiba, but no that was impossible...right?

* * *

"Mutt I want a word" Kaiba stated his arms crossed whilst he looked angry as well as completely serious.

"What do ya want now?" Jou questioned with a groan, the day was over couldn't he just get out. The day had been bad enough as it is, he didn't need it getting any worse. A light bulb lit as he recalled what Kaiba had said "'m not a damn dog"

"To finish our chat" Kaiba said simply before he added "you're a dog get used to it"

"'m not going anywhere wit ya until ya stop callin' me a dog" Jou yelled luckily the corridor had become deserted so no one was aware of the argument.

Kaiba steeled himself from strangling the mutt, what was the point he'd suffer for it in the long run. "I don't believe I was giving you much of a choice, so either you come willingly or I drag you forcefully"

"Ya a bastard ya know that?" Jou muttered whilst following Kaiba to the place they had been during break.

"Tell me something I don't know" Kaiba answered sarcastically.

"Gah ya piss me off so fuckin' much" Jou yelled when they'd reached the back of the school.

"Likewise. Now what is this I heard about you getting me into trouble?" Kaiba asked his aura changing and becoming more dangerous. Jou had never known he could look so menacing.

"It wasn't such a big deal" Jou brushed it off like it was nothing.

"A big deal? It's my fucking reputation you are ruining you stupid dog" Kaiba sneered.

"It's not like ya aren't ruinin' my rep either" Jou argued clenching his hands into fists.

"What rep? That of a street dog. Don't make me laugh" Kaiba responded sardonically.

"Whatever, 'm outta here" Jou snapped beginning to walk away.

"That's right, run away with your tail between your legs, Jounouchi" Kaiba shouted to the retreating back as Jou vanished into the distance. _'Stupid dog, he's going to ruin everything'_

* * *

Author's Note:

Chapter three is now completed, gods am I thankful for that. I've re-wrote this chapter too many times and it still isn't as good as I wanted but never mind it could have been worse, it's acceptable put it that way :) After posting this I'm going to work on chapter four, it's going to get so much more interesting from here on out, the two boys are going to get under each others skin so much and It's also approaching the time I get to torture Seto at McDonalds.

I do hope you are enjoying the way it's turning out so far, I'm having heaps of fun writing this out, I have lots of ideas I want to include and I am just dying to get to them but I'm taking it at a reasonable slow pace so I'm not rushing into everything like my last version.

**OtEpShAmaAyA - **I have a new reviewer I'm so happy that you are enjoying this story, I really wanted to put loads more depth into it since the original had hardly any. I don't think you can help but feeling sorry for poor Katsuya but things will get better, eventually. The way he's so tense I agree with you but unfortunately I'm not going to be nice and send him off to relax at a spa, how mean am I? I am trying to give lots of SetoxKatsuya moments even if they are just arguing with each other. I couldn't resist throwing that in, there's no romance yet and it will not come till later chapters so I had to embarrass both the boys. I know he's sick but there's reasons behind that which I can't reveal just yet. I am really overjoyed that you like this story so much, I hope you continue to read it. I am also there with you about loving the couple and not giving a damn what people think :)

**Luiz4200 - **The thought did cross my mind but I don't want to play it that way so I just had Kato mention his friends but since Katsuya was too late then nothing could happen, I doubt anything will happen anyhow. Just have to wait and see :)

**DevilsNvrCry - **You have no idea how happy I am to know that you like this story so, I wanted to put a little suspense into it but nothing will come of it, although Kato abuses Katsuya physically he will never abuse him sexually not when I'm writing the story anyhow. Seto does indeed need to hurry and save the boy but for now that will have to wait. I do hope you stick with the story to see how I progress with it :)

**Solo's Orca - **I am thrilled you liked the chapter and having the students ship the two boys was a random idea but it is humour so I had to embarrass the two a little. I know what you mean, the poor boy is suffering so much and nobody can help him right now, but don't worry Seto will gradually change and soften to Katsuya. I am so excited for this story this will be my first proper story with their feelings developing. Wish me luck :)

**Chibi-Roy-Chan - **Another new reviewer, I am glad to know you like this story and I do hope you like the update, to say that it is quite quick for me :)

**07WinglessOrphans - **Well the last version I guess was all right but I lost interest so I thought I'd restart it and throw extras in to improve it, the random puppyshipping fangirl was thrown in mostly at the last moment. It is very hard to decide whether to like him yet or not, maybe when you understand why he's like the way he is you might like him or then again you might now, it's a question of waiting and seeing :)

**MissAlandra - **Well it's new-ish and not very popular as of now since I'm restarting it and I have only done a few chapters so that's understandable. Thank you for subscribing I am chuffed, and I am even happier that you are enjoying it so :)

**Inyoface - **Thank you ever so much, when I read that you liked my writing and how I managed to keep my character in character it made my day, that is one of my main goals to keep them in character as much as possible at least I'm meeting my aim. I am trying to keep them fighting a lot, I love when they do they amuse me even when I'm the one writing them. I don't particularly like Anzu so that's why she's so ditzy as for Bakura his character is ace to play around with so that's why I enjoy portraying him as a bad ass :)

Look forward to the next chapter coming soon, reviews are appreciated but it is up to you :)

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


End file.
